A series of random wind waker events
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Just some bloopers, deleted scenes, and skits from my; Legend of halo, CNH series, TDP, and LOZ:WIF and some other drabble.  in all this is ANTI WRITERS BLOCK! kina... may have some fluffyness
1. Bloopers and skits pt 1

**Hey! Rogue is back! And with a few more gags too, this one will mostly be bloopers, deleted/ not used scenes/ ideas, Skits, and just a few random gags! So enjoy part 1 (I will try to put down at LEAST 10 each part.

* * *

**

(Wind waker game)- Outset island scene 1 take 1 *BEEP*

Aryll: 'HOOOOOY!

Aryll: (waits 5 seconds) 'HOOOOOY!"

Aryll: goes up watch tower "Ah, Heh"

-Link wakes up-

_*creak*_

Link: Huh? –Link turns around-

Aryll: HI!

Link: ! *sploosh*

Aryll: Oops

Director: CUT!" *be-beep*

* * *

**Legend of Halo- chapter 1, take 3**

Cortana: uh Link what are you doin?

Link: Duh! I'm playing angry birds on chief's iPhone.

Cortana: won't he get really pissed off?

Link: he shouldn't

Cortana: *sigh* why?

Link: cuz last time I checked he was in cryo-sleep too.

Cortana: ... uh actually... he just got out.

Link: Oh, shit when?

Cortana: ... 7 hours ago... and he's on his way here.

-Door opens-

MC: HEY! Why you little –Censored-

*be-beep*

* * *

**Wind waker- hyrule castle- 1st visit to get master sword**

-Link fights the enemies in the castle

Link: yah, yah, yeah! Yah, yah, hua! *cling, clang*

-5 minutes of yah's later-

Link: yah, yah...! Um... LINE?

Me (camera man at the time): "yah" you idiot!

*be-beep*

* * *

**LOZ: TDP**

Chapter 2 - retake

-Link and Tetra go into pond to bathe-

"Hey Link"

"What?"

(Tetra leans in and whispers into ear, Link's eyes widen)

"Really? Are you sure"

-Tetra nods-

"Bu..."

-Tetra pounces on Link and they start doing the unmentionable and water is splashing EVERYWHERE!-

"God damn it!" I say

*be-beep*

* * *

**CNH: the new world – the argument on... PLAN-B**

Link = Pros

Tetra = Cons

Link: Plan-B is effective, fun, and very, very active!

Tetra: Plan-B is risky, dangerous, and in the Long run VERY PAINFUL! At least so I hear.

Link: Plan-B can be risky but, it like the saying goes, would you rather sit inside your house and hope nothing happens to you and you not make any progress? Or would you rather live on the edge! Take chances, make mistakes and learn from them! As well as progressing in life and having a blast?

Tetra: many men say that it is a good idea but when it comes around time... what do they do! They get up and leave you! So If I did plan-B you, Link, would probably just leave once we got it done!

Link: I'm not saying I will leave! And I'm not saying do it right now! Just when you're good and ready, that's all, I'm not trying to pressure you into it I'm just stating some information!

Tetra: Arrg! Forget it your hopeless!

Link: if you're too out there... on the con side then maybe we should break up, I thought this would lead somewhere, but nooo! You wana play is sooo safe! I understand you are a queen now and all that but really! It is like you will never, ever go thru with this!

Tetra: *sobbing*

Link: I-I-I'm... sorry Tet's I should not have yelled :( there is no way I would ever break up with you but I was just so... what's the word? Stubborn, that's it stubborn.

Tetra: I understand to... I guess.

Link: wana prove it?

Tetra: *humph* fine! –jumps on link and makes out with him.

(PLZ disregard any info you saw on this skit... thank you)

*be-beep*

* * *

Legend of halo – A.I joke

MC: hey Link

Link: what?

MC: if athletes get athletes foot, what do A.I get?

Link: um I duno, Tet's?

Tetra: uh, the R-word?

MC: NO!

Both: than what?

MC: "Rash-Bored" *bada-ba*

Cortana: (virtually slaps chief across the face) Racist!

*BE-BEEP*

* * *

**Wind waker- in the forest on Outset Island trying to rescue tetra.**

Link had killed the monsters trying to prevent him from rescuing Tetra and made his way up to the tree to get the girl down.

"I wonder how I will get her down" he wondered "hmm. Maybe?"

*kick*

*SNAP*

"Oh shi-"

*thump*

Link regained consciousness about only 5 seconds later, and found it very hard to see and breath.

"What happened? Where am I... and... Why does it smell like piss all of a sudden?" Link thought. He felt around, cuz he could not see, or move. He soon felt a fleshy curved hill line type thing and smooth skin... wait, skin?

"Waaait... AH! Oh goddess, get me out!" Link cried in his head now realising where he was.

**Tet's POV**

Tetra woke up on the ground, on her stomach, and very sore to the stomach, chest and crotch areas. She reached down to get up and felt something below her, or someone.

"Oh! Goddess!" she yelled as when she got up she must have fallen on top of someone passing by and suffocated him, she gave the boy mouth-to-mouth.

*gasp* "get you pussss... wait where am I? Oh yeah I remember, I was trying to save this girl who fell into the forest and then I am rewarded by nearly getting suffocated by the one thing every man wants!"

"And what would that be?" Tetra asked

The boy looked at her like she was retarded, and nodded to a... private area.

Tetra must have blushed really bright cuz the boy soon said "no worries though it was just an accident... I mean... it's not like we will be going out or anything like that..."

"Yeah... I guess" she said as she looked him up and down.

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" said her first mate (I think) gonzo who must have been looking for her. So she jumped down to meet him.

"What is it?"

(gonzo and tetra go thru this convo' about how Tetra got dropped on a summit and blah, blah, blah)

"But what about this... um, hey green guy, what's your name?" Tetra asked

"Link"

"Oh... what are we going to do about Link?" she asked gonzo

"I don't know you're the captain. Do what you want!"

Tetra walked out of the forest followed by the boy, Link, "it's not like we're going out or anything" she remembered him saying. Well she'd like that...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first set of bloopers, skits, and gags... next I will make a full skit that takes up the whole next chapter... so till then, hope you read it all 'n review... thanks!**


	2. A night to remember

**Ok, um... I kina need to do a bit of drabble on this one, cuz I'm having some writers block again so here's some, most likely, Crappy work! But hey it may turn out ok.

* * *

**

Link and Tetra were walking up the road leading up to the central square on Windfall Island, the crew and the two teens had stopped for some R&R after another 3 months out at sea, searching for a new land to build the new kingdom but once again had failed.

"Hey Link, wana go over to a... place to get a bite to eat or sumfin'?" Tetra asked in a cute tone she usually uses when she is trying to get Link to do something

*sigh* "Fine where do you want to go?" he asked knowing full well of her intentions... a free meal.

"Um, there!" Tetra exclaimed pointing to a middle class, not TO expensive, yet VERY good restaurant. Link only knew this from friends who had gone there before, but he also realised that all of his friends who HAD gone there had all been on dates.

"Uh... Tetra, that is where people go on when they are on a date, and WE, are just friends" (or so he thought)

"OH, relax! Have you even noticed what day it is?"

Link checked his weird little compass thing that tells you what time and day it is.

"OMG! It is your birthday...! (Mutters) shit!"

"Yup! So don't I deserve a treat?"

"Oh... sure! Absolutely!" Link said with a hint of worry in his voice, as he had forgotten to get her a present... and after what happened last time he forgot...

-FLASHBACK-

"YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY"

(Sorry folks but this one is even too bad for this!)

*CENSORED*

-END FLASHBACK-

Tetra's POV

Now Tetra remembered last year... She didn't expect anything this year either but she had a plan, a plan to get the guy!

Link's POV

He and Tetra entered the place and got seated, soon a waitress came by and took their order.

"Sooo, Link I am assuming you got me a present this time?" Tetra asked

"Um, yeah! Sure, of course..." Link was shaking a bit.

"Once we are done eating, we will go to that bench over by the cliff overlooking the sea, you know the one by that Eskimo shop?"

"Yeah, I know it."

"Well I'll give you 15 minutes to get ready, is that ok?"

"Yeah it's all good!"

About 30 minutes later Link and Tetra had finished eating and Tetra had set Link up with a few alcoholic cocktails, so he was kina tipsy but not so drunk as to fall over or do anything TOO stupid.

* * *

15 Minutes later

Link had searched everywhere for a present for Tetra but all the places were closed or dumb. For example, would he get Tetra a bottle? Well Medli had always gotten Link a bottle for his birthday, but Tetra was a bit more... Demanding.

"Tetra Look I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I looked everywhere! And unless you wanted a Bottle... PLEASE dun' chop my ballz off :'(!" Link cried

Tetra just sighed "sit down Link"

"w-what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just sit!" Tetra ordered

Link sat on the bench

"Look, Link I... I don't care that you didn't get me anything, I'll let you off the hook, on one condition though!"

"What?"

"Well... just something else I wanted for my birthday, something I know you can give me." She cooed

"Like wh... Tetra what are you doing?"

Tetra had put a hand on Link's leg, and before he could react, lured him into a kiss, her tongue attempting to pry out Link's.

Link was both enjoying it as well as being stunned at the same time, he had always thought of him and Tetra as being just friends... but he knew that was a lie, he too had always wanted more.

When Tetra came away to breath Link got in a few words "What was that?"

"Part of my birthday present" Tetra replied

"Wait part!"

"Yup"

"I'm kina afraid yet turned on by what I am hearing... but what is the other part?"

Tetra lead Link into the inn and held up two fingers to form a V shape

"Room for two please" she said to the Clerk

About an hour later Link just couldn't believe what had just happened.


	3. A Dead reunion

(this little drabble will be mostly about the past Link's and Zelda's reminiscing.)

100 years after Windwaker (spirit tracks)

Two young teens were up in the sky watching the epic battle bellow.

"You know, just watching this brings back memories, good and bad." Said the boy

"Yeah... so how long do you think this joker will last?" Asked the Girl

"Heh, about another 30 seconds, give or take"

"You know link... I think we did a good job raising our kids, and they did a good job with theirs, would you agree?"

"Of course, I think our granddaughter down there is a great fighter, but I'm a bit disappointed about the whole..."

*Slap*

"Oww! Hey what the heck was that for Tet's!"

"She was taken by surprise! It's not her fault!"

(Mumbles) "That's what she said" (not mumbling) "fine, fine, fine, but... ah forget it!"

"Yeah, well, that boy down there would be perfect for our granddaughter, right?"

"Of course... you know those two remind me of us back in the day."

"Shut it link, you make me feel like a geezer now!"

"whatever, we may as well just watch this battle... oh hey, they won!"

*sigh*

"well, whatever let go over and party now! Evil is gone again! And it is time to chillz!" Said Link

"fine"

After the party

"Oww... damn, my head!" Said MM Link (MM is Child saga link, OOT Link is adult saga) "what happened last night?"

"... I think you should ask Romani." Said OOT Link

"Not funny you jackass!"

"You know technicality you just called yourself an ass, right?" Said TP Link

"Shut up!" they both said

"Guys! Chill" said WW Link "ya know, you guys remind me of those little annoying imp, bug, dog thing that love bait and carry pitchforks and always say 'dan-na'!"

"Well it's not as bad as that bitch Midna" Said TP Link

"Well at least you're traveling companion turned out to be some hot chick in the end!" Said OOT Link [Oh crap spoilers... Sorry :(]

"Yeah wear as mine and his were little balls of white crap!" Said MM Link

(Ok, using multi-conversation thing)

The Zelda's and other female LOZ characters walk in.

OOT Zelda: Hey boy's!

All Links: Hey!

WW Zelda/Tetra: So how do you think has the worst hangover?

OOT Link: That'd be Termina Link over there, weird cuz' he's the youngest of us all...

WW Link: Hey, how did you die?

OOT Link: Probably got to deep into Romani's c...

*Slap*

Romani: **** Off!

Malon: Oh Link you got owned!

OOT Link: Shut it.

WW Link: HA! Tetra never does that. [Flashbacks] oh wait...

Tetra: ...um, fail?

Saria: big time.

MM Link: At least I'm not a huge male hooker, who was sleeping with... let's see... Saria, Malon, Zelda, Nabooru, shall I go on? At the same time.

OOT Link: hmmf.

MM Link: well as you were asking, I think I died from an ambush by ten Ikana bandits, they slaughtered me. That is also how Romani died, as she was with me... by the way sorry about leading you there.

Romani: nah, all is forgiven.

WW Link: what about you Older Link

OOT Link: a stupid plan, that's what it was. One night by the outskirts of town I met Malon, right, but of course guess who shows up! A ******* Giant moblin! How he got past the defences I duno but be slammed Malon into the wall of the city, shattering her against the wall and killing her and then proceeded to spear me. I STILL killed it! But by then I was too far from help and didn't make it.

TP Link: How did you die Great Sea Link?

WW Link: how else! Failed sea battle, what with no boat and nothing in sight to grab onto, naturally I would drown! And you Twilight Link?

TP Link: the infection, I got caught in a major twilight zone, and somehow I died in it, I really duno how! Midna had appeared and tried to save me but I was too far gone.

Tetra: Well, as for me, sad and cheesy I know, but I think I went a bit mad after my Link died and went back to pirating and got killed by a cannon.

OOT Zelda: Assassination, straight out.

TP Zelda: I think for me it was the disease after the twilight infection that did me in.

WW Link: well I noticed we all went down swinging.

A year later.

WW Link and Tetra were watching their grandchildren from the sky and decided to leave a sign, but.

*Ka-boom* the train that ST Link and Zelda had gotten into exploded, leaving a very surprised Alfonzo and the two twin children Very shocked and surprised. Quickly Alfonzo took the kids and booked it back to new hyrule.

"Son of a..." Started a voice behind them.

WW Link turned around.

ST Zelda's POV

"**** did we just die" Asked Her Link

"I'm pretty sure, **** there was so much I hadn't done to you yet!" She said

"Yeah well... wait!"

Another voice soon interrupted her thoughts. "hey, Tet's Look who finally joined us, shame it had to be now though."

"who's that" Asked Zelda.

"hmm, what's that you don't recognize me?" Asked the girl spirit.

The female spirit was wearing a blue ratty vest and shirt and white slacks but wore her hair down all casual like.

"wait, Tet's? Isn't that Grandpa's nickname for my grandmother?" Zelda quickly asked

"Oh shut up, you now really are making me feel old!" Said the male spirit.

"Grandmother Tetra and Grandfather Link?"

Both spirits nodded.

"wait so we really are dead" Asked ST Link "and your name's Link too?"

"yup."

"...****** ****** I really wanted to **** your *** and ****** and I had to go ******* die! ****...! now i'll never get to!"

"Don't worry you have all the time you want to **** with me" Said Zelda

"COOL, this is still ****ed as ****"

"well guess what my in-law!" said WW Link

"what?"

"Death is always ****ed"


End file.
